Prince Kuzan
by movietvGeek
Summary: Prince Kuzan is the son of Fire Lord Ozai and Ursa. Born with natural skill, a kind heart, and great intellect Kuzan hopes to use these gifts to end the war that has continued for 100 years. He will protect his family no matter what, even if he is viewed as a monster by others. How will this new person effect the journey of a certain silly airbender?
1. Chapter 1-Prince Kuzan

Prince Kuzan

Water, Earth Fire and Air are the three prominent elements within the Four Nations. The nations all live separately and peacefully. Every so often though there is a person born with the potential to bend all four elements, this person is called the Avatar. The Avatar's job is to maintain peace between the nations and is also the bridge to the spirit world. The last Avatar was Avatar Roku who was a fire bender originally. However under unknown circumstances he vanished.

It was due to this that Fire Lord Sozin began his conquest believing that fire was the most powerful of all elements. His first action was to eliminate the air benders in an attempt to stop the avatar from returning as the Avatar is reincarnated in the cycle of the four elements. The fire bender army did not want this, they wanted peace as it has always been but they did their duty. However most of the fire benders including Sozin's own son Prince Azulan decided to not follow these orders and secretly smuggled out air benders from every temple. They hid these air benders right under the fire lord's nose. Dressed and disguised as Fire Nation citizens the surviving air benders were protected by the citizens of the Fire Nation.

But the war continued and then came the attack on the Earth Kingdoms. The earth benders were strong and bulky making them stand up to the fire benders. However they also began to lose ground and several towns and cities were taken from them and made colonies for the Fire Nation. Like with the air benders the Fire Nation colonist did not persecute or abuse their neighbors and instead befriended them. It took so work but they all began to live together and the towns were filled with fire and earth benders who put aside their differences and lived together. The children even invented a game they could play together using their respective bending's.

Then came the death of Fire Lord Sozin and the rise of Fire Lord Azulan. The newly crowned Azulan then sent out a message to the Earth King and the Water Tribe leaders in order to discuss peace. The three leaders all talked but the Earth Kingdoms and Water Tribe Leaders were angry and after years of war the issue could not be resolved. The Earth Kingdoms demanded the towns and cities that were taken to be handed over and the Fire Nation citizens to leave. The Water Tribe Leaders did not even talk and instead left the meeting. Azulan was in a tight spot as he could not betray his people and order them to give up their homes. What's more there would be no way for the colonist to all live in the Fire Nation. With nothing more to talk about the meeting was disbanded and the war continued. The hidden air benders were then taken to the Southern Air temple were they would live together with the families they started in the Fire Nation.

As the war continued Azulan had two children he named Iroh and Ozai. The brothers were strong and gave Azulan hope that even after his death the Fire Nation will endure and hopefully find a way to end this war. Then a raid by the Earth Kingdom on a Fire Nation colony escalated the war. Many colonist were killed while others were driven from their home. Many had wives and husbands while others had full families. The families were made up of earth benders and fire benders. Angered by this Azulan sent his son Iroh to siege the great city of Ba Sing Se.

Iroh had a son named Lu Ten who was the grandson of Azulan. Ozai too had started a family and had two younger children with his wife Ursa. They were called Kuzan and Azula. General Iroh had successfully breached the walls of Ba Sing Se before his son Lu Ten was killed and Iroh lost his will to fight. The Fire Nation pulled back and returned home. Ozai though more serious never wished for war and was saddened by the death of his nephew. However more tragedy struck as Azulan was fading. Azulan knew that Iroh in his state could not lead the nation and crowned Ozai as his heir.

Thus Ozai became the Fire Lord and lead his nation. This is the story of Prince Kuzan as he struggles to end the 100 year war. At a young age Kuzan was kind to most and loved his family more than anything. Like his sister he too was a prodigy in fire bending as his flames were blue like Azula's. Kuzan and Azula were very close and often time they could be seen training together to hone their skills. Watching them would be Ursa and Ozai who would have small smiles on their faces. Iroh would also watch and even train the two in the art. Ozai loved his children more than anything and would do things just to see them smile. On the 6th birthday of Kuzan he planned with his brother Iroh to give his son a lifelong companion. As the party went on Ozai looked to Iroh who then told the crowd it was gift time. Ozai then handed his son a wrapped gift that Kuzan eagerly tore apart. Inside the wrap was a small dragon that made Kuzan nearly squeal in happiness. Dragons were the original fire benders who passed on their art to humans. During Sozin's reign the great beast were hunted for sport but Iroh, Ozai and like-minded people saved the last few and hid them away. Kuzan named his red and black dragon Sabor after saber because of the dragon's long fangs. Azula was not as happy as she was quite scared of the creature making Kuzan chase her around the party holding out Sabor.

As Kuzan grew so did his passion to end the war. However he realized that he was not yet ready to start this mission. He knew he was a good fire bender but feared he would be defenseless without his bending and talked with his uncle. His uncle merely laughed at this before telling him about and old friend of his that was the greatest swordsman of the era. Kuzan packed his bags and gave his family a farewell hug before setting of to train.

* * *

He traveled on the back of Sabor who was happy to have his friend on his back. The two flew miles before landing in the town of Shu Jing. There he asked around for the great swordsman and was pointed in the right direction. Walking up to the door Kuzan was nervous.

"H-Hello." Says Kuzan as he knocks on the door. Kuzan is still quite young only around 10. He is very shy but is also a person that people follow behind. His dark brown hair is spiked but is pulled back into a pony tail with it being held together by the Crown Prince headpiece given to him by his mother. Not wanting the attention he wears a red cloak with gold trims. Kuzan looks to Sabor and shrugs before turning only for him to pause as the doors open. Kuzan back peddles and stands beside Sabor who snuggles his face. Sabor has often been seen encouraging his friend with nudges or grunts.

"What do you want?" Asks an aged man making Kuzan squeak at the seriousness of the man. Sabor growls noticing his friends discomfort making the man startled.

"I-I'm here to train with the m-master." Says Kuzan making the man groan and sigh.

"I should tell you that the master turns away all those who come." Says the man making Kuzan gulp before the doors fully open. Kuzan stands still as he thinks about this before Sabor nudges him forward getting a giggle out of Kuzan. Entering the castle Kuzan can tell that the master is a fan of art like himself. His mother had opted to teach Kuzan about art and calligraphy to which Kuzan enjoyed. As they walked in Kuzan watched as an elder man wrote with his back turned to him. Kuzan stepped forward and with as much confidence as he could muster he spoke.

"Master Piandao I've come to ask you to train me." Says Kuzan as he bows with his hood still on. Piandao has a small smile on his face before he speaks.

"And I suppose you think I should just do so because you are the prince?" Says Piandao making the man from earlier nearly faint from shock while Kuzan blushes from being caught. Kuzan takes of his hood as he no longer needs it before shaking his head.

"No I you do not wish to I will not force the matter, even though I doubt I could." Says Kuzan before Piandao burst out with laughter. Piandao stands before turning to Kuzan with a smile.

"Just like your uncle told me, you are very humble." Says Piandao before slamming his sword on the ground.

"Very well, I will train you." Announces Piandao making Kuzan beam with happiness. At least until the training began. Kuzan though knew how to hold a sword was not very good at the start. But as he trained Piandao saw that he was quick to learn and even quicker to understand. Kuzan excelled at painting and calligraphy making Piandao proud. Kuzan also was very strategic and used his mind to formulate plans for every occasion and those times when he needed a quick plan, he made. After a couple of months Kuzan was far better than Fat, the man he meet at the gate.

Finally came the day were Kuzan would have to make his own sword. Looking over the metal he felt that none were right for him before inspiration struck him like lightning. Hopping on Sabor he traveled to one of the many mines across the Fire Nation. He was then given the material he asked for and made his way back to Shu Jing. Kuzan smiled as he carried a diamond into the castle and began to work. The diamond was hard but with the help of Sabor's fire they managed to melt it down and began to work. Near completion Kuzan made an intricate design on the blade, of a gold dragon. Sabor helped more by using his fire to heat the blade. After two weeks the sword was finished and shinned in the sun light. Kuzan named his sword **Dragon Tooth**.

For his final lesson he would have to duel with his master. Kuzan was not very confident he could win, in fact he thought he would lose in a matter of seconds. However he dueled with Piandao and was not doing bad. Using his speed and youthfulness he jumped and dodged around. Even using the high ground and the environment to his advantage. Kuzan lands in the middle of the garden before blocking two thrust and spinning. Piandao blocks the attack and smiles before entering Kuzan's guard and striking. Kuzan seeing it coming leans back before back flipping away. Piandao nods his head at the maneuver. Kuzan rushes forward and strikes with fast blows that Piandao easily blocks or evades. Then Piandao clashes swords and disarms Kuzan who is flipped over with a yell. Kuzan rubs his head as Piandao sheathes his sword.

"Very good, you have passed all my lessons and are now a swordsman." Says Piandao making Kuzan jump with joy.

"Thank you master." Bows Kuzan as he has his bags packed. Piandao tells him to train himself and remember his lessons.

* * *

Kuzan leaves Shu Jing a swordsman but decides to travel around some more. He traveled to the Earth Kingdom and made friends with many colonist. One day while flying he spotted something in the desert he was crossing and landed. Being curious he made his way into a high window and dropped inside the building. Looking around he saw books, millions of books making Kuzan's eyes turn to stars while a little drool went down his face. Before he could start reading he is held back by an owl he is amused by the child. Kuzan doesn't even realize this and keeps running in place before he is picked up and turned around.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Asks Wan Shi Tong making Kuzan wipe the drool from his face but his eyes still have stars.

"I am Prince Kuzan of the Fire Nation and I simply wish to learn and or read your books." Bows Kuzan making Wan Shi Tong look at him. Being an all knowing spirit he can tell the boy is telling the truth and has a thirst for knowledge. Though he swore to never let another human into his library he can respect a thirst for knowledge.

"To read you must first donate something of knowledge." Says the owl making Kuzan light up before he pulls out six scrolls about dragons making Wan Shi Tong drool. Kuzan read the first thing he saw and kept reading more. While walking in the library he found his way to the Fire Nation sector and cried out when he saw the burn marks. Kuzan grew angry at the sheer audacity of the one to do this. Turning around he bows to Wan Shi Tong and vowed to rebuild his collection. He asked the spirit to give him a list of the books that were loss and he would have them sent here. Wan Shi Tong was surprised by the boy and gave him the list. On the final week he could stay Kuzan made a discovery about the Fire Nation. Though most was burned he was able to use the map room to find out more. A Solar Eclipse will happen and fire benders will lose their bending. Kuzan placed the script back and did not even write down the date as he is sure the Fire Sages will tell them. He then makes a final discovery and sits down to read it. It talked about Energy in the body that gives people the ability to bend. Kuzan reads on and finds out Lion Turtles were the first benders and were able to manipulate the energy in the body. However that is where the book ends. Kuzan thinks about the energy before realizing that since that is how bending came to be then that means that energy bending is possible. As he leaves he bows once again to Wan Shi Tong and promises to deliver the books. It is not long that his promise is fulfilled as many books were delivered by animals of all kinds before Wan Shi Tong's collection was filled once again. In thanks Wan Shi Tong made a door for the fire section that could only be opened by fire bending.

Kuzan returns home to his family. His mother would not let him go anywhere without her and Azula would always want to spend time together but Kuzan did not mind. Kuzan continued his training and added it together with his fire bending. With the training of his uncle and his will, Kuzan began the first steps of Lightning Bending. He spent a lot of time with the engineers and began to become fascinated with inventing. Then he began to work on something he believed would make the Fire Nation win the war. However as he neared the end he became afraid of the invention's power. He then showed his mother who too realized why her son was fearful but encouraged him to finish it. He called the invention the **Dragon Cannon**. When he showed his father he made sure that only family was there to see it. The weapon could be fired by fire bending or manually making it a good weapon. Ozai saw his sons face and had a long chat with him. After the chat Kuzan began mass construction of the weapon but made them less powerful under the orders of his father. The newer models were still strong but were only called **Fire Cannons**. The **Dragon Cannons** were to only be used by Kuzan when he became a soldier and had his own ship and men.

Reaching the age of 12 Kuzan began to sit in on the war meetings after begging his father who could not refuse his son. Iroh would always sit next to his nephew and fill in the blanks making Kuzan learn about war. One day an elder man proposed a plan that would sacrifice the majority of the new recruits. Knowing that speaking out if turn would disgrace and insult his father he waited for his moment. Looking to his father he then raised his hand making the commanders and generals surprised. Ozai though was not and nodded to his son who stood.

"Gentlemen I do not agree with this plan of action." Says Kuzan making the man who proposed the plan to scoff before the flames rise in Ozai's anger. Ozai looks at the man who shrinks down.

"Instead I propose we use the new recruits as the sneak attack and have the veterans hit the enemy." Says Kuzan as that is much more likely to give them the battle. Kuzan talks while Ozai smiles with pride and he sees more of the generals and commanders nodding their heads at the strategy. Suddenly the master of the plan stands while slamming his hands down startling Kuzan.

"Enough of this, are you all seriously taking the plan of a child over mine!" Yells the man making Kuzan narrow his eyes. Many generals and commanders know that the prince is young but the plan he has made is sound. The man names Jin Li growls before glaring at Kuzan who tilts his head.

"You've insulted me, I challenge you here and now in public." Yells Jin Li making Kuzan point to himself with mouth open. Ozai looks on fearful for his son and being Fire Lord not even he can stop the challenge.

"Do you accept?" Shouts Jin Li before Iroh stands but Kuzan nods his head. Jin Li smiles before Ozai stands making him gulp.

"And if my son wins what does he get?" Ask Ozai making Jin Li look down having forgot about that. An Agni Kai is like a gamble. The winner is promised something from the loser and there is no limit to what one can ask as long as it doesn't interfere with free will. So you can't order someone to marry someone else. Jin Li suddenly gets a cruel smile on his face.

"If I win the prince will be banished," says Jin Li making the commanders and generals widen their eyes, "and he can never return." Kuzan gulps at that but nods his head. Kuzan thinks about what he wants before smiling. Jin Li is a commander and has dozens of ships and men. Kuzan wants to help his nation end this war and this is the perfect way to get himself up in the military command.

"If I win I want your status as a commander." says Kuzan making Jin Li widen his eyes. His status means everything he has. His men his ships everything he has clawed to get will become Kuzan's. Jin Li though believes himself a better fire bender and accepts the challenge.

His mother having heard this was fearful and scared but was assured by Kuzan that he would be fine. The day of the Agni Kai the people flood the arena while Azula paces fearing for her beloved brother. Ozai watches with his hands gripping Ursa's.

Kuzan I on a knee with his eyes closed wearing a vest that shows his arms and chest. Kuzan stands and turns to face his opponent who glares at him.

 **Agni Kai** **Theme**

The two glare at each other before Kuzan spins and releases a wave of blue fire from his leg. Jin Li blocks the fire before firing a blast from his fist. Kuzan blocks the blast and another before crossing his arms, dispelling another blast. Kuzan fires back with a stream of fire that Jin Li counters with his own. Jin Li grits his teeth as his fire is overcome before he blocks two fire blast from Kuzan. Kuzan charges a blast and breaks through Jin Li's guard making the man fall down. Kuzan rushes forward releasing a wave of flames from his left fist. Jin Li flips and stands before dispelling the fire. However as he does this Kuzan appears in front of him and using his feet lands on Jin Li's chest. Kuzan then propels himself of the man using blue fire and making an explosion. Jin Li rolls out of the dust cloud and struggles to stand. Kuzan narrows his eyes before standing straighter and moving his fingers in a circle. The crowd gasp as they see lightning forming and Kuzan smiles before snapping his eyes wide and pointing his fingers at Jin Li who is paralyzed with fear. Kuzan closes his eyes and the lightning hits in front of Jin Li who is sent flying back. Kuzan turns away with his eyes closed while the crowd cheers. His uncle has a small smile and gives him a nod.

 **Agni Kai end**

* * *

After the fight Kuzan introduces himself to his men who clap and applaud making the prince blush. His family claps as well before he walks to his father and smiles. Today is the day that Kuzan leaves to join the war. Ursa nags him to brush his teeth and be careful while his sister hugs him and tells him she'll join him soon. Under a request from his mother and father, Iroh has agreed to come along making Kuzan happy.

His first mission was to a small town in the Fire Nation that had been experiencing missing persons. Kuzan had originally thought these people simply got lost in the vast woods around the village but changed his mind after learning of a witness.

"Excuse me but are you Vinny?" Ask Kuzan as he is followed by his uncle and three soldiers. Vinny is a middle aged man with a scar on his right eye. Vinny turns around and glares at the boy before seeing his headpiece and sputtering.

"Y-Yes that is me, how can I help you?" Asks Vinny while Kuzan doubts this man is a witness but his uncle encourages him to try.

"Well we've heard about your escape." Says Vinny with doubt before the man nods his head making Kuzan surprised.

"Yes I had gone out one night by the ridge and suddenly I lost control of my body." Says Vinny with hand gestures.

"I was forced to walk to a mine shaft in the mountain but suddenly I was free and I ran as fast as I could." Says Vinny making Kuzan narrow his eyes.

"Do you remember anything about that night?" Asks Iroh making Vinny put a hand to his chin.

"Well I could tell you it was early morning with the full moon still up." Says Vinny making the soldiers groan.

"Weird because I guess the thing is scared of the sun." Says Vinny making Kuzan tilt his head.

"What do you mean?" Asks Kuzan making Vinny look to him.

"Well I got control of my body right when the sun came up." Says Vinny making Kuzan think. The soldiers leave with the prince as Kuzan thinks.

"What now Prince Kuzan?" Asks a soldier making Kuzan look to him.

"Now we wait until the full moon and find out who's behind the kidnapping of our citizens." Says Kuzan making the soldiers nod their heads. Kuzan looks around and sighs when he sees his uncle drinking some tea.

"Come uncle today is the day I beat you at Pai Sho." Says Kuzan getting a chuckle from his uncle. As the days go on the time of the full moon approaches and Kuzan gets ready. He dons his royal armor and places Dragon Fang on his back under his cape. His orders were for hi men to stay on their ships and any suspicious activity is to be reported. Kuzan heads into the forest and is unfazed by the darkness as he remembers his lessons from Piandao. He makes his way through the forest before he stops in a clearing.

"I know you are there, come out." Demands Kuzan as a hooded and cloaked person steps from behind the trees.

"Well not many come into these woods willing." Says the person who is identified by Kuzan as an aged woman.

"Well now I know you're not a spirit, so who are you?" Demands Kuzan with narrowed eyes. He hears the witch cackle.

"Oh and how do you know I'm not a spirit?" Asks the woman.

"I've come across a spirit and I've read about them." Says Kuzan. He has been with Wan Shi Tong for so long that he realized that spirits give off a different presence than normal people.

"Very smart, but telling you my name is useless as soon you'll be joining my little collection." Says the woman making Kuzan narrow his eyes. He sees the woman twitch her finger making Kuzan widen his eyes. Acting quickly he flips forward and releases a blast from his feet. The woman widens her eyes, not that he could see and waves her hands and water appears from the ground blocking the blue blast of fire. _So that's it! She's a water bender! But that doesn't explain- wait water benders during the full moon have their bending enhanced. Then that must mean she could bend the very water in the human body. That's the only explanation as every incident has happened on a full moon. That would also explain where she just got the water. She's using the plants and trees that hold water in them!_ Thinks Kuzan before unleashing a barrage of fire blast from his fists. The woman uses the water in the trees and plants to block but Kuzan doesn't let up. Kuzan then spins and releases a huge wave of fire that engulfs the surrounding area. The woman loses her water supply and Kuzan attacks. But before he can he is frozen while the woman laughs.

"Not bad but not good enough." Says the woman as Kuzan is slammed into the ground. Kuzan looks up as the woman laughs and makes out white hair. Kuzan then stares at the fire behind her and concentrates. The flames flicker before lashing out at the woman who is hit from behind and howls in pain. Kuzan gets up and using both hands releases a stream of blue fire that engulfs the area and causes and explosion. Surrounding the fire in the forest are fire benders who halt the fire. Kuzan narrows his eyes when he hears panting and draws his sword before throwing it. He hears the woman yell in pain before using the surrounding fire and gathers it in front of him before condensing it. The fire becomes a ball that turns blue when Kuzan adds his own fire. Kuzan roars and the **Fire Comet** is released at the woman. Kuzan shields his eyes from the explosion as the ground is uprooted. As the explosion subsides Kuzan walks forward with caution. The surrounding fire glows blue at his presence before making way for him. Iroh and several soldiers arrive while Kuzan kneels down and retrieves his sword. His sword is stuck into a severed leg making Kuzan narrow his eyes. He flicks the blood of his sword and sheathes it before turning to a soldier.

"I want a sweep of the area and anyone missing a leg is to be detained." Orders Kuzan with a glare making the man nod. Iroh walks forward and looks at his nephew.

"It was a water bender who was taking the villagers," says Kuzan making Iroh widen his eye. The water benders and fire benders have had escalating series of violence. Raids have happened on both sides. Water benders have raided fire nation ships in the south. Some of these ships are filled with colonist who were traveling to the home land or vice versa. The fire nation has raided the southern villages and soon the two parties have hatred for each other, "what's more this one was powerful enough to bend the blood in my body."

After searching the area they could find no signs of the wounded woman. They did find the missing villagers and returned them to their homes. Kuzan had ordered for men to be stationed in the village and should there be any more missing persons on the full moon, they are to engage the woman with deadly force. If they need to they are authorized to burn the forest and were given tactics to use. Kuzan has been in his room drawing the motions he saw the woman use. He uses the most expensive ink and paper with gold trims before he copies the information onto a fire nation scroll. One scroll will be added to the archives in the Fire Nation while the other more elaborate scroll will be added to Wan Shi Tong's library.

As he stands on the long platform of his giant boat he had made he is broken from his thoughts when a bird the size of a Bald eagle lands on his shoulder.

"Hey there were did you come from?" Asks Kuzan with a giggle as the bird nuzzles him. The bird looks to be a cross between a messenger hawk and an iguana. On its back is a message with the royal seal.

My son, I have sent this bird to inform you of your new mission.

It seems you are needed in the south.

The raids of the Southern Water Tribes need to be stopped.

They have halted the supply lines on an island.

Free the supply line and take them prisoner if you can safely.

The bird is a gift from your mother.

Know that we all miss you here

Love, Your Father

Zach reads the letter before smiling and petting the bird. Sabor lands in front of him and nuzzles his arm making Zach smile.

"We're going to need a name for her aren't we?" Asks Kuzan to Sabor who grunts. Zach laughs at the dragon before looking to the iguana hawk.

"I like it, Tula it is." Says Kuzan as the hawk looks to him and nuzzles it head in the face of Kuzan who smiles.

"Well I think she likes it." Laughs Kuzan.

* * *

 **Ok guys this is my first Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic. So here is the run down the war is still on but the fighting is not just a single enemy. All the nations are fighting. Now the fire nation started it with Sozin killing the air benders but under Azulan they tried to stop the war to no success. Keep in mind some air benders still exist and live together with fire benders in the Southern Air temple. Ozai will not be evil but he will want to end the war when he can. Also he never banished Ursa and loves her. Azula will still be a little dark but she loves her brother.**

 **Kuzan will seek to end the war like his father. Now when I say end the war to Kuzan and Ozai that means if they can't convince the nations they will just win the war and force a peace. This of course will put him at odds with Team Avatar who want to end the war peacefully.**

 **This makes Aang's job more difficult because he has to talk to all the earth kings and even water tribe leaders. He must also convince the Fire Lord to have another peace talk after the years of war. He will need to master all elements in case they attack him and well that's what avatar's do. Basically there is not a single enemy that he has to face. He needs to convince the nations to talk and find peace. Now I'll shut up before I give away spoilers.**

 **As you might be asking, where is Zuko? Well he's not here. It's all Prince Kuzan and I know "Kuzan really" Well I needed a name and that was what I picked. The journey will be mostly the same for Aang but the story will mostly focus on Kuzan and his meetings with the avatar.**

 **So… that's about it, until I post this and forget to say something ;)**


	2. Chapter 2-Battle in the Storm

Battle in the Storm

The two opponents watch each other closely, trying to seek out any weakness. The tension is thick as troops bite their finger nails and the helmsmen glances before gulping. Then with all his might Kuzan slams down a tile thinking he has won.

"Take that uncle!" Exclaims the young prince with a smug smile. His uncle rubs his chin before a smirk appears on his face. He gently moves a tile in place and chuckles.

"Nice try nephew but I win again." Laughs Iroh while Kuzan slams his head down on the board. Once again Kuzan is beaten by his uncle at Pai Sho. This has gone on for the second time today. Kuzan sighs while fiddling with a tile.

"Somehow I think I'll never beat you at this." Says Kuzan with a sigh while his uncle chuckles. Suddenly the ship shakes making the troops hold on and Kuzan stand with his uncle.

"Helmsman what's going on?" Shouts Kuzan with a serious tone. The helmsman looks at him and shakes his head.

"I don't know sir, something must have hit us." Says the man making Kuzan run out to the platform. Kuzan widens his eyes when a large whale jumps over the boat before its fins spread making it soar through the air. The whale hits the water making a large splash that hits the prince who has stars in his eyes.

"Look uncle!" Yells Kuzan as Iroh makes his way to the platform. Iroh widens his eyes and smiles at the sight of the Flying Whales of the southern ocean. Kuzan strips down to his shorts and smiles before jumping in the water. The troops yell in shock and run to the edge while his uncle chuckles.

"Sir we should help him right?" Asks a soldier getting nods of support from his peers. Iroh sits on the deck and smiles.

"No let him have his fun," says Iroh as he smiles, "he may be a prince and a commander but he is still a child that likes to have fun." The troops look out to sea and spot a flying whale before widening their eyes. The see their prince riding the big marine animal and smiling. Kuzan his having the time of his life riding this whale. He has of course heard the stories about their size but has never seen them as they stay in the far south. This goes on for about five minutes before the whale jumps over the boat and Kuzan lands on the platform, next to a loyal soldier who has a towel and drink out for him.

"Uncle did you see that?" Asks Kuzan with a bright smile making his uncle chuckle. After dressing himself in his royal armor he asks for paper ink and paint making a man nod before bringing back paper and ink. Kuzan sits a he takes out a quill and begins to write about his experience on the whale. He makes a detailed sketch of the whale while pointing out the fins and explaining how the creature got its name. He then paints a large portrait of the creature with the ship in the background and him riding it. He does this twice before packing the drawings and research into two scrolls. One with the fire nation sigil and the other with a black owl sigil on it. The one with the black owl is made with the more expensive supplies. He then gives the scrolls to a messenger hawk for the Fire Nation and an owl for the Wan Shi Tong library.

As the day goes on Kuzan trains his soldiers personally as most fire benders rely solely on their bending to fight. This will not do for Kuzan and so he has set up times for training in swordsmanship and tactics. Kuzan parries a thrust and a slash before spinning and tripping his opponent.

"Good, however never let your guard down." Says Kuzan has he helps the soldier up. The man goes back in line as the troops all stand at attention. Being a commander he has the command of at least a dozen ships and they've all docked on a small island before the head out to sea and begin their mission. Kuzan has his sword sheathed as he walks down the aisle.

"Listen well men, you must never rely on one tactic to win a battle, you must be inventive and use your instincts to help you win your fight." Says Kuzan making the soldiers nod their heads. Iroh watches from the front with a smile.

"As you all know we are headed to fight the southern water tribe," says Kuzan as many soldiers narrow their eyes while others growl, "I know some of you have lost family and friends to them but we are not there for revenge."

"We are there to free the supply lines to help the colonist who have been attacked and are low on food." Says Kuzan making the soldiers nod their heads.

"The water tribe warriors are not to be underestimated, you'll find them ferocious and brave so you must be even more ferocious and braver than them." Says Kuzan with a firm tone making the soldiers nod their heads. Iroh then sniffs the air and narrows his eyes at the clouds.

"All of you dismissed!" Shouts Kuzan as the soldiers salute and walks off. Kuzan walks over to his uncle who glares at the sky.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Asks Kuzan as he hears the man sniff the air. Kuzan looks up at the sky but can't see anything.

"A storm's coming and it's a big one." Says Iroh making Kuzan look at the sky. The sun is out and shinning and there is only a slight wind. He looks to his uncle and raises a brow but doesn't question it. His uncle is wise and old meaning he knows things.

"What should I do?" Asks Kuzan as Iroh looks to him.

"We should delay our attack." Says Iroh making Kuzan widen his eyes. Kuzan paces before shaking his head.

"No I can't do that, if I do more supplies will be stolen and more innocents will die." Says Kuzan with a head shake.

"Prince Kuzan none of that matters if you're lost at sea." Says Iroh making Kuzan look down. Kuzan then turns to his ships before gesturing to a soldier.

"I need five ships filled with brave men," says Kuzan making the man nod, "tell the other ships to hold here and hunker down as a big storm is coming." The man nods his head and runs off.

"Uncle you can stay here but I must relieve the supply lines." Says Kuzan only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he sees his uncle smiling at him.

"Where you go I go nephew." Smiles Iroh making Kuzan beam.

 **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Crimson Flames**

The five ships sail out and make their way to the line. Halfway there they experience the storm and the men go on bravely. Kuzan as on the bridge with his uncle behind him. The helmsman is having a hard time steering making Kuzan take the helm. Suddenly lightning strikes illuminating the sea. Kuzan widens his eyes as he sees 12 water tribe boats sailing towards them.

"Enemy contact all hands battle stations!" Yells Kuzan through a microphone. The men rally and head out with their armor on as the first boat makes contact. However a large wave hits the ship making Kuzan's men fall while the water tribe warrior's board. Fighting breaks out as the soldiers shoot out fire balls that hit the warrior's shields and throw some off the ship. Swords are drawn as the soldiers fight on the platform.

"Get them off the boat!" Says a soldier as he blocks a tribesmen spear with his sword. Soldiers and warriors fight on before another wave hits the ship. Kuzan turns left and rams the enemy boat before passing the helm off to the helmsman. A soldier cuts down another warrior before he is thrown off the boat. Fire benders attack the warriors who huddle together with their shields. One young soldier runs up and using the shields as a platform, he jumps over and behind the warriors before unleashing his bending and sword fighting. The enemy boat next to them is suddenly lit on fire by Sabor who roars before landing on the platform and smacking the warriors off the ship.

"Look out another wave!" Yells a soldier as he blocks a spear. The wave hits the ship and knocks the soldiers and warriors off their feet. Suddenly the ship rises as a wave is underneath them. The soldiers hold on while still fighting the warriors. Kuzan makes it to the platform and spots a water tribe boat in front of them with the middle exposed. Turning and looking up to the bridge he uses fire bending to relay his orders.

"Full power forward!" Yells the helmsman into the microphone. Down in the engine room the fire benders shoot out a stream of fire into the engine making it roar. The ship accelerates and rams into the water tribe boat, tearing it in half.

On the platform Kuzan disarms warrior after warrior before spin kicking a warrior off the ship. Using his skill he weaves and hacks through the warriors before having his sword blocked. Kuzan smiles before unleashing his fire bending pushing the warriors off the boat. Suddenly Kuzan is tackled but flips the assailant off and rights his self.

 **End Song. Start** - **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: They Fought As Legends**

A man with a face mask glares at him and the two begin their fight. Kuzan parries a thrust before spinning and sweeping while the man ducks. As he ducks Kuzan lifts his knee and knees the man in the face making him come back up. Kuzan hits him with a left punch before the man counters with a right punch. Kuzan hacks from above but is blocked before hacking from the right that his blocked as well. He then hacks from the left but is blocked again but he throws a right punch before spinning and elbowing the man in the gut. He knees the man in the face again before slicing twice at the chest making the man fall. The ship rocks again as another boat boards. Kuzan narrows his eyes and looks to three of his soldiers and nods. The three enter a stance of the same kind and their moves copy each other's before the release a wave of fire from the fist that combine and hit the boat. Then another one of Kuzan's ships rams right through the burning boat making the men cheer. Their cheers die down when another wave hits but this time it was carrying a boat with it.

Sabor roars and breathes out some fire burning the boat but dodges several spears. The warriors then focus on him making Kuzan widen his eyes. The shoot out a net that hits Sabor who falls on the ship. Kuzan runs forward with his men fighting off the warriors. Kuzan dodges a spear thrust and releases a fire blast in the warriors face before moving on. Kuzan stands beside his dragon who roars as he struggles under the net. Kuzan cuts him free making the dragon roar and attack the warriors. Kuzan looks out to sea and sees another enemy ship go down before an explosion occurs and one of his ships begins to sink. He sees his men dive into the water making him turn to the bridge and relay his orders. The ship turns and heads to the men in the water.

Iroh fights off several warriors with several soldiers before the winds pick up and blow the ship sideways. A warrior sees Iroh and charges only to get attacked by Tula who scratches and bits at the man. Iroh then flips the man over board. Kuzan runs to his uncle and the two fight together as the storm picks up. The sea rises and the battle continues before Kuzan is knocked off his feet. He stands before looking out to sea and seeing 5 enemy boats.

 **End Song- Start-Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Ultimate Power**

"Bring out the **Dragon Cannons**!" Yells Kuzan as the men nod and from underneath the platform the large cannons come out. On the enemy boats their eyes widen before Kuzan nods to his men. The cannons light up and the soldiers smile. The enemy begin to steer away but it is too late.

"Fire!" Yells Kuzan as the cannons fire and hit the boats making a fiery explosion. The cannons reload and fire again while the soldiers fight the warriors. Kuzan takes out another warrior before launching several fire blast at the warriors who fall or are thrown off the ship.

"Hit them below the water line!" Yells Kuzan as his cannons aim and fire. The battle continues as the boats use catapults to release their own artillery. They hit the platform with some sort of stinky goo that makes the men barf. Kuzan fights off two warriors who fall to his blade before more charge.

"Their after the cannons stop them!" Yells Kuzan as the soldiers intercept the warriors. Lightning dances in the sky as the cannons rip through the enemy boats. Warriors jump into the sea as their ships begin to sink. Suddenly the ship rocks making Kuzan look back. An enemy boat is behind them launching artillery making Kuzan sweat.

"There behind us!" Yells Kuzan as the helmsman turns but can't seem to escape the boat. Kuzan cuts down three more warriors before fire blasting the last one off the ship. The sea is lit up by the burning boat pieces while Kuzan looks behind them to the last 4 boats

"Sir we can't escape them." Says a soldier making Kuzan think.

"Rocks ahead!" Yells a soldier making Kuzan turn. Kuzan sees formation of rocks making him think. He then smiles before he signals his plan to the helmsman who widens his eyes but follows the orders. The ship roars and accelerates to the rocks as the men hold on. Iroh stands next to his nephew as a ship gains on them. Kuzan orders his cannons on the port side making the soldiers confused but follow the orders. Suddenly Kuzan snaps his eyes and smiles.

"Port side anchor now!" Yells Kuzan as the men drop anchor and the ship turns hard to port. The ship turns as the enemy boat sails right by them making Kuzan smile and the cannons lit up.

"Fire!" Yells Kuzan as the boats pass each other the cannons tear through the boat with ease because of the close range. Kuzan smiles at the enemy captain who glares with wide eyes as the boat explodes. However as the boat explodes the enemy releases a net the launches into the sky and hits Sabor once again but this time he falls into the ocean.

"Sabor!" Yells Kuzan as he disrobes and jumps in after his friend. The boat slows as the waves grow.

Underwater Kuzan swims hard as he sees Sabor snapping his jaws at the net. Kuzan makes his way to the net as they sink deeper. He begins to cut the net before he begins to drown. Kuzan quickly cuts more rope but Sabor is still trapped. Sabor looks to Kuzan who struggles to cut more. As if sensing its masters trouble the dragon thrashes hard before Kuzan's vison begins to dim. Using his sword Kuzan cuts one more rope but the dragon sinks deeper. Sabor struggles hard as Kuzan's eyes close before the net breaks and Sabor swims fast before grabbing Kuzan. The dragon surfaces and lands on the boat as Iroh rushes over and checks for breathing. Kuzan suddenly coughs up water and opens his eyes while looking around.

"Sabor?" Asks Kuzan as the dragon nudges his face making Kuzan sigh in relief. He stands while the men smile and nod before the ship rocks making Kuzan turn serious. He sees the last three boat coming towards them.

"Sir the anchor is stuck!" Yells a soldier making Kuzan think. He had hoped to get at least two of the boats but he only got one. Suddenly lighting strikes the top of the boat making the ship rock. Kuzan looks at the sky and widens his eyes.

"All of you shoot fire into the sky!" Yells Kuzan as he moves quickly. Iroh looks on before widening his eyes understanding what his nephew is doing. Kuzan makes his way to the tops of the ship.

"Prince Kuzan you've yet to master lightning redirection." Says Iroh as his nephew climbs faster.

"Well, it'll have to do!" Yells Kuzan over the storm. Kuzan reaches the top as the fire benders light up the sky. Kuzan takes a deep breath and calms himself as the lighting starts to sparkle in the sky. Kuzan lifts two finger in the sky as the lightning strikes. Kuzan grits his teeth and grunts before channeling the lighting out his other hands fingers. He points to the remaining three boats and releasing a stream of arcing lighting that hits the boats. The lightning tears through the boats as Kuzan yells. Soon the lightning dies down and Kuzan steams from all the power before he falls from the top of the boat making the soldiers widen their eyes. Sabor catches him and lands on the platform as Iroh looks over him.

 **End Song-Start-Epic Music Of All Times: See What I've Become**

Kuzan opens his eyes with a smile making Iroh chuckle. Kuzan stands up and notices his hair is spiked making the men stifle their laughter. The storm dies down as the sun shines making Kuzan sigh in relief. 3 ships remain while the enemy lost all their boats. Kuzan has the ships search the water for men over board and the find a lot of their own in the water. As Kuzan is being checked over by a medic a knock is heard on the door. Iroh walks over and opens it as the man whispers something to him. Iroh nods and makes his way over to Kuzan who looks up at him.

"There is something you'll want to see." Says Iroh as Kuzan stands with the assistance of his loyal soldiers and guards. As he walks to the platform the men give him nods of thanks and respect. The nods are returned as Kuzan makes his way up to the platform. As they reach the platform he sees the men looking over the edge and some are jeering making Kuzan raise and eye brow.

"What's all this here?" Asks Kuzan making the men stand at attention.

"Sorry sir just some enemy survivors begging for mercy." Says a soldier making Kuzan narrow his eyes and look over board. He sees water tribe warriors asking for mercy.

"Take aim men." Orders Kuzan with narrowed eyes as the men nod and follow commands and enter a stance.

"Wait Prince Kuzan," yells Iroh making Kuzan look to him, "there is no need for that for they are defeated."

"They have killed and ambushed colonist coming to the home land." Counters Kuzan with a glare.

"They are the enemy uncle." Says Kuzan making his uncle nod his head.

"But executing them like this will stay with you forever." Says Iroh as Kuzan turns away.

"Do not become your enemy, Prince Kuzan!" Shouts Iroh as Kuzan closes his eyes. Reluctantly he gestures to his men to stand down.

"Get the aboard but make sure they are in chains." Orders Kuzan making the men nod. Kuzan sighs as his uncle walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends." Says Iroh with a smile making Kuzan laugh. As the enemy soldiers are taken aboard Kuzan stands straight.

"Be thankful that I am accompanied by my uncle as he has saved you today." Says Kuzan to the prisoners. They remain quiet under the prince.

"Where is the supplies you have stolen?" Asks Kuzan only to get no answer. Kuzan's eyes twitch before he exhales a breath.

"Perhaps you'd like it better in the water." States Kuzan as he nods to his men who advance.

"Wait, I know where it went." Says a warrior making Kuzan halt his men. The other prisoners click their teeth and glare.

"Where?" Asks Kuzan with a firm tone making the man sweat.

"To the tribe in the south." Says the man making Kuzan nod his head.

"Where is the tribe?" Asks Kuzan making the prisoner look down and point in a direction.

"Take them to the brig," orders Kuzan as the men nod and escort the prisoners away, "and make sure they are treated well." His orders are met with confusion.

"We will not become our enemy." Says Kuzan getting slow nods from the soldiers.

"Wait, have them board another ship, me and my ship will head to the tribes village." Says Kuzan getting nods from the soldiers.

* * *

 **Ok so I really had fun writing this chapter. Kuzan is now on his way to the southern water tribe.**

 **Till next time ;)**


	3. Chapter 3-Prince meets Avatar

Prince meets Avatar

Two siblings, Katara and Sokka, are out fishing in a small canoe. While Sokka prepares to spear a fish, Katara attempts and succeeds to catch one by bending the water around it, lifting the bubble above the canoe. Sokka, oblivious to his sister's success and ignoring her pleas to look at her catch, readies his spear to strike and accidentally hits the bubble with the back of the weapon, knocking the fish back into the ocean and drenching himself with the water of the now-pierced bubble.

"Why is it that every time this happens to me when I'm with you, huh?" Asks Sokka with some steam coming from his nostrils.

"Sorry but it's an ancient art." Smiles Katara making Sokka roll his eyes. Sokka interrupts her and concludes that if he had "weird powers" he would keep his "weirdness" to himself. The siblings start to bicker, though their verbal exchanges are cut short when the sea currents suddenly pick up speed. Sokka tries to steer the canoe to avoid collision with the chunks of floating ice, while Katara frantically shouts to "go left", though the boat ends up being crushed between three ice floes, leaving Sokka and Katara stranded on the ice in the middle of the sea.

"You call that left?" Asks Katara with some bitterness in her voice.

"You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've," says Sokka as he waves his hands, mockingly imitating waterbending, "waterbended us out of the ice." The view cuts to a wide shot of the two on their floe; among the large icebergs and tiny floes surrounding them stands a massive, towering shard of ice, its craggy peak rising high above the siblings. Katara gets on her feet again, facing Sokka so that the pointed iceberg is behind her.

"I knew I should've left you home!" Says Sokka who's annoyed. Katara's face as it contorts with fury as she points accusingly at her brother, who makes no movement as she screams her disgust at him, the floe bobbing lightly up and down. She swings both her hands back forcefully once again and her unconscious waterbending hurls a wave directly into the towering iceberg behind her; with a loud, splitting crack, a hook like fissure arcs up its surface and out its side, leaving a spray of ice where it ends. Sokka, who wears a somewhat disinterested expression, glances briefly in his sister's direction and sees the iceberg; after a short moment, he does a double-take, his expression morphing into one of terror. The shot cuts to show Katara's outburst from behind Sokka; as she continues with her verbal outburst and arm movements, little chunks of ice from the iceberg splash into the water, unheard and unnoticed by Katara.

"Hey Katara-." Attempts Sokka while Katara continues to rant.

"Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" Yells Katara making Sokka widen his eyes and stand up.

"Dad left me to defend us or did you forget that a war is going on!?" Shouts Sokka who glares at his sister who glares back.

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!" Shouts Katara. Her last movement is her most agitated and it creates a huge wave which, when it impacts the iceberg, sends a number of fissures to snake their way up the iceberg; one of them reaches the top of the iceberg, splitting it completely in half. Petrified, Sokka gasps for air, and it is only now that Katara turns to look behind her. She gasps and the shot cuts to the iceberg; the two halves begin to fall away from each other and the siblings can be seen through the widening space between them. The siblings fall into the water before Sokka resurfaces with Katara. Sokka glares at his sister who looks shocked.

"Great, now I have to find our boat and check if it is still in one piece." Says Sokka making Katara blush in embarrassment. Before he can leave another iceberg, basking in blue light and containing two forms, rises to the surface. Deducing one of the forms to be that of a living human, Katara instantly grabs Sokka's club and makes her way over to the iceberg, despite Sokka's order to stay back as they do not know who they are dealing with. As they both arrive at the iceberg, she resolutely starts chopping at it. After several strikes, she is blown back by a gust of air escaping from the hole she managed to make. The two siblings watch in astonishment how the ice breaks from that point and, when the iceberg cracks in two, a bright column of light shoots high into the sky.

 **Prince Kuzan**

On his boat is Kuzan who paints and writes about his journey into the south. His men stand behind him protectively before a light rises into the sky. Kuzan glances up before standing and looking to his soldiers.

"Time to go." Says Kuzan getting nods from the soldiers. Kuzan turns left and looks at his uncle who is playing cards.

"Uncle it is time, get ready." Says Kuzan as they approach the water tribe village. Iroh looks up and frowns.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Asks Iroh making Kuzan deadpan. Kuzan walks over before looking at some cards and placing one down. Iroh gapes.

"I win now let's go." Says Kuzan while directing the helms man.

 **Katara and Sokka**

The boy elegantly rises to his feet in one swift motion, surprising the other two. Katara looks at him in awe while Sokka backs away in shock, aiming his spear at him again. Katara glances at him in disbelief. The boy looks around while rubbing his head while Katara scrambles on her feet.

"What is this?" Asks Aang making Sokka step up and point his spear at him.

"You tell us! How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Asks Sokka with some aggression as he pokes the boy in his side with his spear. A low, gruff noise suddenly fills the air, coming from within the crater of the iceberg. Quickly, the boy scrambles up the ridge of ice and happily jumps on the head of a large, furry creature that has the same arrow-shaped marking on his forehead as the boy.

"This is Appa." Says Aang as the creature wakes to lick him.

"Sure." Says Sokka a little alert around the boy. Aang looks questioningly at Sokka for a moment, but his attention is diverted back toward his bison when Appa starts to inhale deeply. Realizing what is about to happen, Aang ducks before Appa sneezes, sending a large blast of green flying directly onto Sokka, who becomes completely covered in it. He squeals in disgust and begins to frantically try clean it off, rubbing his face in the snow under the amused gaze of his sister.

"So do you live out here?" Asks Aang making Sokka rise.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!" Says Sokka with a glare before Aang sneezes and enters the sky. Katara watches as he comes back down.

"Y-you're and Airbender." Exclaims Katara with a smile at never seeing one before.

"Yep sure am… so why did you think I was Fire Nation?" Asks Aang having no idea what is going on. Katara and Sokka look at each other before Sokka shakes his head. Sokka, convinced that he is going crazy, decides aloud to go home and leave behind the nonsensical world he has stumbled upon; he takes all of three steps before realizing, unfortunately, that he is stranded on an iceberg in the middle of the ocean. Aang, seeing the problem, offers to fly the two back to the Southern Water Tribe; Katara happily agrees, while Sokka refuses at first, agreeing after a few seconds only when he realizes he has no other choice. The group gets on Appa's saddle, with Sokka still grumpily refusing to believe that Appa can fly. Aang says, "Yip-yip!", and Appa leaps into the air, though immediately comes crashing back down into the water and starts swimming. While Sokka crows sarcastically about Appa's inability to fly, Aang decides Appa is still too tired to fly just yet. He turns around and stares at Katara with a huge smile on his face, causing her, after a few long, awkward seconds, to ask, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" He replies, "Oh, I was smiling?" Sokka lifts his head back, groaning, while Katara, at first smiling at Aang's response, frowns back at Sokka.

"Since you are an Airbender, do you know what happened to the Avatar?" Asks Katara with some hope making Aang nervous.

"Oh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." Says Aang with a weak smile.

Katara is eager to introduce him to the rest of the tribe and Aang dresses quickly with Katara watching. She notices with surprise the arrow markings running along his body and gasps. She does not say anything, however, and as soon as Aang is completely dressed, she pulls him along and introduces him to the entire population, which consist of several dozen soldiers with the majority being women and children.

As Katara and a few of the children rush to Aang's aid, Sokka rushes to the base of the fallen structure and tries vainly to save it. As a mass of snow buries him, he grumbles aloud about Aang and Katara both being time-wasting benders and storms off. Aang is thrilled to learn that Katara is a waterbender, though Katara is only able to tell him that she is only "sort of" a waterbender before her grandmother calls her away, telling Katara she has chores to do. Out of earshot of Aang, Katara ecstatically tells Gran-Gran that she believes that she has found a bender who can teach her waterbending. Gran-Gran seems skeptical of Aang's potential and warns Katara not to place too much stock in a person she has only just met. Katara brushes the request aside, replying, as she strikes up a meditative pose, that she believes Aang is "filled with much wisdom." At that very moment, they happen to glance over at Aang, who is showing the village toddlers, to their deep amusement, his ability to stick his tongue to his staff.

 **Prince Kuzan**

One the ship Kuzan faces two soldiers who sweat a little. The two attack as Kuzan efforestly blocks the blast of fire before gathers fire in both hands and shooting it at the two. The soldiers block the attack as best they can before Kuzan corkscrew spins between them while unleashing two fire blasts. The soldiers fall the ground before standing and bowing to Kuzan who nods. Iroh walks up to him and smiles.

"Well done, remember power from firebending comes from the breath." Says Iroh getting a nod from Kuzan as he dons his armor and cape. He looks out to see all his soldiers lined up. Kuzan looks to Iroh before gaping at his uncle as he eats roast duck.

"Uncle!" Says Kuzan while face palming with dismay.

"You must always eat your meal to acquire energy." Smiles Iroh making Kuzan sigh.

 **Water Tribe**

The warriors of the tribe move several crates filled with food. The crates have the symbol of the Fire Nation on them as the warriors laugh about. Sokka looks on before helping out with the movement. Other boys do the same while Aang messes around. Sokka then calls all the young boys over for their lessons.

Sokka gives the six young boys of the tribe a stern lecture on their military practices, emphasizing that they are the "warriors" of the tribe, but is interrupted by one of them when he innocently raises his hand and says that he needs to pee. After a brief attempt at getting his point across, Sokka unhappily asks how many of them need to do the same and all the boys raise their hands. As the kids leave, Sokka face palms and Katara walks up, looking for Aang. Aang himself is leaving the outhouse as she talks to Sokka and, as the boys arrive at the outhouse, Aang enthusiastically declares, "Wow! Everything freezes in there!" While the boys laugh, Sokka becomes angry and demands that Aang leave, as they are in the middle of a lesson for "warriors only." To his further distress, he, hearing more laughing children, discovers some of the boys and Aang playing on Appa; they are taking turns sliding down the bison's tail and off the end, which has been propped up so that it points into the air. In addition, they have taken his spear and are using it to measure the distance they have flown. Rushing over and demanding that they stop, Sokka berates them and rails on Aang once more, accusing him of distracting his "warriors" with fun and games, things which have been pushed aside in light of the ongoing war. To both Sokka's and Katara's shock, Aang slides down from Appa's head and, somewhat curiously, reveals that he has no knowledge of any such war.

"You're kidding right?" Asks Sokka making Aang tilt his head. Aang looks questioningly at Sokka, but the expression on his face changes to enthusiasm when he catches sight of an otter-penguin. He races off toward the animal, raising a cloud of blowing snow with airbending as he departs, leaving Sokka, still dumbfounded, to ask the same question of Katara; they exchange looks of uncertainty and slight confusion.

Time passes on as Katara teaches Aang how to catch a penguin. The two have a lot of fun before the end up near the Fire Nation Shipwreck. Katara looks away from the symbol making Aang look to her.

"Whoa! What is that?" Asks Aang in awe while Katara glares at the ship.

"A Fire Nation ship. And a very bad memory for my people." Says Katara darkly. Aang looks at her before approaching the ship to which Katara warns him not to go. During the time in the ship Katara tells Aang about the war.

"No that is impossible." Says Aang not believing it.

"It's true the Fire Nation under Fire Lord Sozin attacked the other nations and started this war." Says Katara with a sad face. Aang looks on with sadness.

"Wait what about the Fire Lords after him?" Asks Aang making Katara tilt her head.

"Well you said Fire Lord Sozin started the war, so what about his successors?" Asks Aang making Katara shrug.

"All I know is the Fire Nation are bad." Says Katara while Aang steps forward before activating a trap.

 **Prince Kuzan**

As the ship gets closer the Water Tribe the soldiers begin to ready themselves for the battle that could arise. Prince Kuzan straps Dragon's Tooth to his back while Sabor stands behind him. Tula flies down and lands on his shoulder. As the boat moves a flare enters the sky making Kuzan look to his left. He holds his hand out as a soldier passes him a Spy Glass. As he looks through the spy glass, Kuzan spots two figures moving fast.

"An Airbender, here?" States Kuzan with confusion. Iroh walks up to him.

"Hmm, strange they usually stay in the Southern Air Temple with their families." Says Iroh making Kuzan nod his head.

"So why is this one all the way out here?" Asks Kuzan more to himself. Kuzan thinks before shrugging.

"No matter, our mission remains the same." States Kuzan before eyeing a small village.

"To retrieve our supplies from the thieves." Says Kuzan with a frown.

 **Water Tribe**

Returning from the site of the shipwreck, Aang and Katara are greeted by many angry faces in the village, their accidental triggering of a flare on the ship having warned the Fire Nation of their presence. Because of the mishap, the safety of the village has been compromised. Katara looks at her brother who is looking angry with several warriors behind him.

"Do you know what you've done?" Asks one of the warriors with a glare. Katara shrinks away from the man.

"You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare!" Says another warrior with a glare. Katara looks to Sokka who seems sad and disappointed.

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident." Protest Katara before a warrior looks at her.

"An accident that should never have occurred!" Shouts a warrior getting nods from the others.

"You know that place is forbidden but you went there anyway." Accuses another warrior. A bitter argument ensues, in which Sokka decides to banish Aang from the Southern Water Tribe for his perceived betrayal, an action Kanna agrees with. Katara, outraged by the decision, initially resolves to leave with Aang, who had offered to take her to the Northern Water Tribe to find a master waterbender who could teach her. However, Sokka asks her if she would actually choose Aang over her own family. As Aang states that he does not want to come between Katara and her family, she rethinks her decision and sadly decides to stay. A downcast Aang and Appa depart from the village, setting course for the Southern Air Temple, where Aang previously lived. Katara, frustrated that they have banished Aang, snaps angrily at her grandmother, leaving Kanna looking saddened. Sokka watches his sister go with a sorrowful gaze before a warrior touches his shoulder making him nod his head. Sokka hurriedly readies the young children for the imminent combat with the Fire Nation. Meanwhile, Aang and Appa rest on a wind-carved ice formation and Aang, acting as if Appa can talk to him, tells Appa somewhat dejectedly that he liked Katara. Aang suddenly spots Kuzan's ship approaching the village and, realizing the severity of their predicament, he quickly decides to help defend his new friends, leaving a dozing Appa behind.

The soldiers of the Fire Nation done their armor and swords. Others ready their chose of weapons as several Komodo Rhino's. Sokka grabs his spear and boomerang before painting himself in war paint.

Sokka and the warriors stand ready as the Fire Nation ship approaches. Katara and the others see it coming and hold expressions of fear. The ships approach collapses Sokka's makeshift walls and towers. Sokka continues to stand bravely, only balking in order to avoid the ramp that descends from the ship. The Warriors rally in front before the soldiers of the Fire Nation walk out of the ship. Kuzan walks in front of them as a warrior charges him. Kuzan catches the man's arm before breaking it and sending him flying back with a fire blast.

The warrior skids on the snow before stopping in front of the other warriors who glare. Kuzan looks at them before gesturing for them to bring it. The warriors roar before charging only for Kuzan to step aside as the Komodo Rhino's charge through the warriors. The soldier dash forward and engage the warriors who fall one after the other. Kuzan walks through the bodies before dodging an attack and kicking the man who hits the snow.

As the soldiers progress into the village they spot the supplies before gathering it up. The warriors attack them but are only prolonging the inevitable. Sokka hits one of the soldiers in the head making him fall before he spots Kuzan walking forward. Kuzan sees the boy and sighs as he charges. Kuzan fire blast Sokka who widens his eyes as he flies back. Katara sees this and runs to her brother while Kuzan's men take the stolen food. The warriors are all down as the soldiers load the food on the boat. Kuzan stands in front of the villagers while his men disarm the warriors who groan.

"I should level this village for the deaths you've caused in the colonies." Says Kuzan making the villagers shudder in fear. Kuzan narrows his eyes before sighing.

"But luckily for you I have an uncle who… has a way with words." Says Kuzan. The villagers look at him with confusion.

"That being said, the warriors will be imprisoned." Says Kuzan as he turns away. Sokka gets up and attacks making Kuzan look to him. Kuzan draws his sword and cuts the weapon in half before flipping Sokka on his back. Kuzan unleashes a fire blast that Sokka dodges. Sokka throws his boomerang making Kuzan duck under it before Sokka is thrown a spear. Sokka charges at Kuzan who cuts the spear into pieces before jabbing Sokka in the face with his fist, three times. Sokka falls while Kuzan sighs.

"I would stop if I were you." Says Kuzan as a gleam in the air is seen by Sokka. Kuzan sighs before turning and catching the boomerang making Sokka gape. However suddenly Kuzan's feet are trapped in ice making him widen his eyes and turn left to see Katara who is panting. Sokka stands and attacks before Kuzan explodes in blue fire melting the ice and sending Sokka flying back. Kuzan looks down at Sokka before turning away from him.

"Load the supplies." Orders Kuzan as Katara looks at all the food being taken. Angry she stomps up to Kuzan who sees her coming and tilts his head before turning while walking off.

"You can't do that, our village needs to eat!" Shouts Katara making Kuzan stop.

"You can't just steal our food!" Shouts Katara making the warriors who are awake to look away.

"Your food?" Asks Kuzan while turning around to stare at Katara who backs away.

"Did you miss the huge Fire Nation Symbol on the crate?" Asks Kuzan as he points to the crate. Katara looks at the crate.

"You stole our food!" Shouts Kuzan as he glares at the girl.

"We needed the food to survive!" Counters a warrior making the villagers look to them.

"Do you know how many you've killed?" Asks Kuzan with a glare.

"Firebenders have killed more than us." Glares Katara making Kuzan look to her.

"Really?" Says Kuzan as he walks over to the crate.

"Tell me do you know where this food was heading?" Asks Kuzan with a glare. The villagers are silent.

"No, it was heading to the colonies where families have been starving due to the war." Says Kuzan with a glare.

"Your actions have killed families who are starving." Says Kuzan with barely controlled anger.

"So forgive me if I care not if you suddenly die from starvation." Says Kuzan as he gestures to the men to take the crates.

"It was the Fire Nation who started this war!" Shouts Katara with tears on her eyes.

"It was a firebender who killed my mother." Cries Katara making Kuzan look to her.

"It was the other nations who let the war go on or did you not know that my grandfather Fire Lord Azulon tried to end the war?" Asks Kuzan making Katara widen her eyes.

"The Water Tribes didn't even try to make peace and the Earth Kingdoms demanded that we give them back the land that was taken and the fire nation citizens leave the towns." Says Kuzan with a glare.

"And do you think you are the only one to lose someone you love in this war, I can assure you that many fathers and mothers of the Fire Nation will not be coming home for their children." Says Kuzan before turning. A warrior cuts his bounds and attacks Kuzan who sighs. Kuzan flips the man over before sending out a fire blast. However the blast never reaches the man as a gust of wind intercepts it. Kuzan looks behind him before jumping over the penguin and landing. He looks up with a jealous face with red on his cheeks.

* * *

"No fair how come he can go penguin sledding?" Asks Kuzan making the soldiers sweat drop. Aang walks forward while the firebenders continue to load the supplies.

"Stop why are you doing this?" Asks Aang making Kuzan look to him.

"I am taking back what is ours and sending it where it was supposed to go before it was stolen." Says Kuzan.

"How will they survive?" Asks Aang gesturing to the villagers and children. Kuzan looks at the children and turns away.

"T-that is not my problem." Says Kuzan making Aang widen his eyes.

"As the Prince of the Fire Nation my duty is to my own people." Says Kuzan making Aang widen his eyes.

"You're a prince!?" Shouts Aang making Kuzan nod his head. The soldiers take more crates before Aang swings his staff at them. The soldiers are thrown back making Kuzan look at Aang.

"You intend to stand in my way?" Asks Kuzan in a reluctant tone. Aang hears the tone but nods his head.

"If what you say is true than I am sorry but they still need to eat." Says Aang making Kuzan sigh.

"So be it." Says Kuzan before he turns serious and front flips while rolling in the air. Blue fire launches from his feet making Aang spin his staff to block the fire. Aang counters with a wind blast that Kuzan disperses with his arms before launching a barrage of fire blast that Aang blocks and dodges before swinging his staff. Kuzan stomps his foot down as fire rises in front to block the wind. Kuzan dashes into Aang who grunts before recovering and swinging his staff only for it to be blocked by a sword. Kuzan and Aang duel skillfully before Aang kicks up some snow on Kuzan, making him look like a snowman. Aang laughs at the scene. Kuzan melts the snow before spinning and slamming his hands forward. The fire melts the snow making it hot water that drenches Aang who yells and runs around making Kuzan laugh at him.

Aang stops and attacks again but with a smile. Kuzan blocks the attack but smiles before the two stand back to back while blocking blows and strikes. Kuzan ducks under a swing before tripping Aang who yells before Kuzan spins on his back releasing a wave of flames from his legs. Aang slams his staff down to deflect the flames but takes his eyes off of Kuzan who appears behind him and slams his fist into Aang's back, releasing a wave of fire. Aang yells before hitting the ground with his butt on fire. Kuzan laughs hard while Aang runs around before sticking his butt in the snow. He sighs in relief before spear heads are at his neck.

"I have to say that was fun." Smiles Kuzan before turning serious.

"But my job remains." Says Kuzan making Aang look down.

"I heard that the War had taken many lives on all sides," says Aang making Kuzan nod, "I also heard that the Fire Nation started the war but also tried to stop it." Kuzan sighs but nods his head.

"You want to stop this war right?" Asks Aang making Katara widen her eyes and look at Kuzan who nods his head.

"Then start by helping the ones who need it, regardless of who they are." Says Aang making Kuzan look at him.

"You've been gone sometime Avatar," says Kuzan making the village widen their eyes, "and I'm afraid it is not so simple." Suddenly a roar is heard as Appa hits the boat making Kuzan look to him. Kuzan whistles before Appa is hit from the sky by Sabor who lands and wraps protectively around Kuzan. Aang widens his eyes before rushing to Appa who stands and growls at Sabor who hisses.

"Please, don't do this." Pleads Aang making Kuzan look at the villagers with a glare. The villagers look down with the warriors hugging their families. Iroh walks up to Kuzan who looks at the scene.

"Prince Kuzan." Says Iroh.

"No, stop we have a job to do and I can't help the people who are responsible for the deaths of our people!" Shouts Kuzan while turning away.

"More food will come for the Colonist but they don't have that luxury." Says Iroh.

"So it is okay for them to steal the food that feeds the families in the colonies?" Asks Kuzan making Iroh shake his head.

"No but doing this will not help or change what has happened." Says Iroh making Kuzan scoff.

"Board the supplies." Orders Kuzan making the men nod. Aang looks down with the villagers. Katara looks saddened as she recalls Kuzan's words about others dying. Kuzan walks up to a large crate before in a flash he cuts in apart making the food fall out.

"Soldier, why has this cart not been secured!?" Shouts Kuzan making the man sweat and gape.

"S-Sir?" Asks the soldier making the villagers look to him with Aang and Katara.

"Look at this, the food is pouring out." Says Kuzan making the man tilt his head.

"I-I'll pick it up." Says the soldier.

"No, it is lost. No need in taking it with us." Says Kuzan with a blush as he walks on. The villagers widen their eyes with Katara smiling with tears in her eyes. Aang smiles before Kuzan looks back.

"Thank you." Says Katara making Kuzan widen his eyes.

"What do you mean…? I simple failed to retrieve a single crate." Says Kuzan with a blush before walking over to Aang.

"Now then I've got something special planned for you." Says Kuzan with a serious face and tone making Aang gulp. The villagers look on with fearful gazes.

"Yahoo!" Says Kuzan as he leans left on the penguin leaving Aang in the dust. Aang laughs before sticking his tongue out and leaning right. The two have been penguin sledding the whole day. The soldiers of the Fire Nation help the villagers build their homes. Katara shudders when a soldier gets near her but stops when the soldier passes Kanna a drink and helps her up. The soldier walks away.

"All this time I thought firebenders were evil." Says Katara making Kanna look at her.

"War makes everyone confused." Says Kanna as she sees Kuzan and Aang racing each other.

The day ends and soon it is time for Kuzan to leave. He steps up with a smile before turning serious.

"Avatar, I should warn you that if you become a threat to the Fire Nation… no matter my thoughts of you… I will defend my nation." Says Kuzan making Aang walk to him and smile.

"I'm glad to have met you Kuzan." Smiles Aang while putting out his hand. Kuzan looks at the hand before slowly shaking it.

"But I will do my duty as Avatar and end this war." Says Aang making Kuzan smile. Kuzan walks away before glancing back at Aang

"By the way I'm still one win ahead of you on penguin sledding." Smiles Kuzan cheekily. Aang pouts with his head down at losing.

"You cheated on the last round." Pouts Aang making Kuzan place his hand on his waist and laugh.

"All's fair in penguin sledding." Laughs Kuzan making the soldiers sweat drop. Suddenly a smalls child runs up to Kuzan making Katara widen her eyes. Kuzan looks down before bending down with a smile.

"Twank you Pwince Kuzan." Says the child making Kuzan widen his eyes as the child offers him an apple. Kuzan takes the apple before smiling and winking making the child giggle. Katara runs up to the child and looks to Kuzan who turns away.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-." Starts Katara.

"It's okay, you lost a mother… that is why this war needs to end." Says Kuzan before smiling and walking aboard his ship. His smile fades to a sad gaze.

"One way or another." Whispers Kuzan as the ramp shuts.

* * *

 **Ok sorry for the slow update but when I get an idea I've got to put it out quick or I will forget it. But i try not to give up on stories.**

 **So Aang and Kuzan have met and they are… similar in ways. Aang has a duty and Kuzan has a duty. Now despite being a Prince Kuzan is still a child so loves to have fun. Evident by him being jealous at Aang who got to penguin sled.**

 **Aang will meet Kuzan on several occasions and they will fight but never try to kill one another. But their duties will interfere with one another's so conflict is expected.**

 **Till next time ;)**


End file.
